Kill Two Birds With One Stone
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kise has been in love with Kagami ever since he met him but what happens when he thinks too much about the other and Aomine? KagamiXKise, AomineXImayoshi, AkashiXKuroko, MidorimaXTakao and MurasakibaraXTatsuya. Rated M for later chapters


Kill Two Birds With One Stone

Kise X Kagami

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello all this is my first fic for this couple hope it's alright may be a little OOC. Hope you enjoy it!

Kise's POV

I yawned as I left from my latest modelling job I rubbed the back of my neck as I walked down the street. I wasn't paying much attention to the surroundings around me when I heard someone yell my name. The voice was so familiar so I stopped and turned in the direction the voice had come voice.

I hadn't expected to see Kagamicchi and Aominecchi across the road from me grinning and waving at me. I grinned a little back and made my way across the road. "Yo Kise," was Aominecchi's greeting as he slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hi Aominecchi…Kagamicchi…"I said in a rather soft voice. I heard a barely audible 'yo' from Kagamicchi. I let out an inaudible sigh as I stared at my feet.

"Want to come to Maji Burger with us?" Aominecchi asked. I simply nodded not trusting my voice right now. My heart was aching like it always did around Kagamicchi.

I've been in love with him since the moment I saw him but it appeared my love was one sided and that he was in love with Aominecchi. The pain I felt whenever I saw them together was nearly unbearable.

We started a slow walk towards Maji Burger with Aominecchi and Kagamicchi having a conversation of which I made no attempt to join wanting to sulk in silence. Though it appears that Aominecchi had noticed how down I was. "Kise, are you alright?"

I forced a smile and nodded "y-yeah…just tired I guess…" I replied trying to sound as cheerful as possible though I could see that Aominecchi was unconvinced by my words although he didn't push the subject which I was grateful for. Once we had arrived we ordered and took a seat by the window and started eating.

We sat in silence until we had finished eating "I'm going to head home…" I said standing up and bowing before making my way out of the shop and heading down the road.

I was surprised when I heard Kagamicchi call me once again and heard his footsteps as he jogged to catch up "Wait up, I'll walk with you."

I frowned as I waited for him to catch up to me "What about Aominecchi?" I asked tentatively. He always hated bringing him into the conversation.

"He's cool, he's rather worried about you so he didn't mind." I frowned a little and started walking towards my house again. Kagamicchi was close behind I saw him take his phone out 'texting Aominecchi I bet!' I thought bitterly.

A few minutes later Kurokocchi popped up "Kurokocchi!" I beamed; the one person who could always cheer me up was him.

"Good evening Kise-kun, Kagami-kun," Kurokocchi greeted while bowing. "Kagami-kun you should go get some rest I'll look after Kise-kun," he said noticing the awkwardness between us, he frowned and nodded.

"Night Kise…" he said and walked off though he kept looking over his shoulder at us. Kurokocchi waited till Kagamicchi was out of sight before heading me back in the direction of my place.

"So what's wrong Kise-kun?" he finally asked as we neared my place.

I sighed softly and waited till we got inside to answer him. "I don't know what to do…I've loved Kagamicchi for so long and have always shown it to him but he treats me like a 'friend' like he doesn't even notice ad how he acts around Aominecchi makes me so uncomfortable. It's so obvious he likes him and that's why…"

He sighed and patted my shoulder "you're so clueless," he said softly. I stared at him utter confusion showing on my face "Kise-kun it's not that Kagami-kun doesn't like or doesn't notice how you feel for him or that he is in love with Aomine-kun. You're completely wrong."

I stared at him confused "Then what the hell can it be?!" I stressed a slight whine escaping my lips. I was shocked when I felt tears running down my cheeks.

I sat on the floor hiding my face in my hands in shame. I felt Kurokocchi pet me before pulling me into a hug "this all needs sorting out," he said as he took his phone out. Once he had done what he needed to and put his phone away he returned to hugging me tightly.

After about half an hour of being held to calm me the door opened and Kagamicchi and Aominecchi walked in. At this point I was glad I had a spare key outside. "What's wrong?" they both asked as they saw the two of us huddled together.

"This needs to be talked about and sorted out because it's breaking Kise-kun," he stated matter of factly. "Now Aomine-kun you like Kise-kun a lot and spoke to Kagami-kun about it not knowing that Kagami-kun was in love with Kise-kun, out of respect to Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun tried to give up his feelings for Kise-kun but Kise-kun is in love with Kagami-kun and thinks that Kagami-kun is in love with Aomine-kun. Now sort it out you three!"

Kurokocchi went to the edge of the room and observed us. The first one to move and talk was Aominecchi. He approached me and pulled me into a hug gently petting my head much like Kurokocchi had. "Baka Kise! Why didn't you just say you liked him? All I want is you to be happy if that's not something I can give you then I'd rather he did." He said softly referring to Kagamicchi.

I cried into his shoulder, Aominecchi didn't normally show this side of him the soft, sweet and caring side but I love it whenever he did "I-It's not that I don't feel anything…f-for you I just fell f-for him b-badly.." I whimpered out. Aominecchi smiled and kissed the top of my head.

Kagami's POV

I just stood there staring at Kise could it be true have my dreams come true at last or was this one of my dreams? Granted they'd never been like this but he didn't care Kise wanted me dream or not. I was surprised when I heard Aomine call me "oi Taiga get over here Tetsu said that you love Kise and Tetsu doesn't lie so get your arse over here and make him happy or I'll kill you!" he said in a deep but slightly playful tone, despite that I knew Aomine was dead serious.

I managed to make my legs move and walk over to Kise. I kneeled down in front of him "Kise everything's going to be okay you're the only one for me."

He looked at me over Aomine's shoulder "r-really..?" after more tears slid from his eyes. I moved to gently wipe them away before holding his cheeks and gently kissing him on the lips.

"Really~" I whispered with a soft smile. He beamed and let go of Aomine to leap onto me. I held him tight to me my gaze went from Aomine to Kuroko.

Kise eventually let go of me but sat in my lap not wanting to leave my side. I smiled at this "ahhh Kurokocchi how's things with Akashicchi?"

Kuroko went a light shade of pink at this "uh things are going alright I guess…actually I better let him know what's happened…" with that he took his phone out and went to another room to call him.

"Hmm I didn't know those two were an item…" Aomine said once he'd left the room. Kise giggled at him gently tapping him on the head.

Aomine grumbled playfully at this when his phone went off it seemed to annoy him which could only mean it was Momoi. Kuroko soon came back into the room. "Umm it appears Akashi, Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun, Midorima-kun and Takao-Kun are coming over…" he said nervously.

"Eh," was the only thing to escape his mouth. "Well it appears they are already together and all former teammates were worried about you since you don't normally act like that so said partners are accompanying them." We all nodded at that.

Quarter of an hour later the doorbell rang before Kise could move Kuroko got up and moved to open the door. A couple of minutes later they all came in to say hello and ask how Kise was. I had also noticed that the other generation of miracles members shot me glares. "How are you Ryouta?" Akashi asked as he stared into his eyes as if daring him to lie to him.

"I'm good, much better now~" Kise replied happily as he leaned back into me. "Thanks for caring Akashicchi." He grunted and moved over to Kuroko.

Everyone was enjoying a nice chat when suddenly Aomine growled at his phone. "I've got to pop out I won't be long," he said slightly agitated. Everyone looked at him before shrugging it off.

Aomine's POV

I quickly left and headed to where Satsuki and Imayoshi were waiting "What do you want?" I asked looking at Imayoshi.

He chuckled and patted my head as Satsuki answered for him "well I was worried about Ki-Chan and Ima-kun was worried about you Dai-Chan."

I looked at Imayoshi suspiciously "whatever."

Satsuki huffed "Dai-Chan why don't you trust him? How many times has he told you how he feels about you?!" I sighed softly at this, Imayoshi has told me that he 'loves' me and has asked me out loads of times but I refused "why don't you let him have a chance?!"

I growled a little "f-fine!" I hissed and he immediately hugged me from behind. "Oi behave yourself!" I warned him.

"Aww I can't hug my _boyfriend_?" he asked before placing a kiss to just behind my ear which made me blush.

"Just behave yourself in front of Kise!" I grumbled and pulled away walking back to Kise's "hurry up!" I called and they both quickly caught up.

Things were beginning to change and it scared me though I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I couldn't be stuck on Kise forever I had to try and move on and it wasn't as if I hadn't felt anything for the older guy after all they'd done 'things' before.

THE END

A/N: please Review~


End file.
